Forum:Speakers' Corner/Archives/2 Midterms 2010
Category:Archive Percival's little speech (Mid-Terms) :Some good reasoning you have there, but I don't completely agree. There is a difference between ideology (a not compromise-able truth which does not need to be based on proof) and a worldview (an interpretation of reality which we try to base on facts). Most people have the latter which is often very political in itself. 07:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. I merely meant party-loyal ideology and dogma. This is not my point though: I didn't mean to call ideology a bad thing. My point was that I am pragmatic, liberal and able to compromise. Percival E. Galahad 07:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Just making a point here; the negative effects of narrow education. 07:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. Percival E. Galahad 07:13, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I now have a poster too More Women in Congress Please Republican Speech My fellow countrymen! This is your favourite politician and statesman speaking! This time, the subject of my speech is very, very serious. This speech, is about our monarch, king Dimitri I of Lovia. He has no power in our country, officially. But the reality, sadly, is very different. Because our king has power. Very much power. For example, he appoints his friends on high positions. He gives them high positions in the country, in politcics and business. They are the chairmen in Lovia, the ministers, presidents, judges… It will not be long before the king will start appointing his relatives… his relatives! His brothers, nephews, nieces, aunts and uncles… his in-laws. All of them. That is a sign of a dictatorship. The king rules as a despot. You may not see it, but I do. I see it in everything he does. In the way he rules our country. He rules it with an iron fist. The opposition is brutally kicked in the ground. Forced to live in exile, or be blocked. They are very much prosecuted. Only if you are good in the eyes of the king, you will have his favours. Otherwise, he will make your life hard. He does not do bad things often, but IF he does, he always gets away with them. His personal friend, the judge, makes sure of that. This is all like medieval times. Do we live in medieval times? No! We live in 21th century. And Dimitri does not fit in this century. A monarchy does not fit in these days. Monarchy is awefully outdated. You people may think you know how to run a country, but you do not. We all know what happens in Belgium; always cabinet crisises. And in Netherlands: always people attacking the House of Nassau. It only leads to trouble, and to oppression. And it costs very much mony. Too much, far too much. Are we willing to pay much more taxes then other countries? This high taxing system is officially because we are a socialist nation. But that is not the truth! The truth is that it is all because it has to fund the royal family. Their cars, their chaffeurs, their personnel, their gardiners, their security agents… we, Lovians, we have to pay for all their saleries! This is a horrible injustice! And it is I, Pierlot McCrooke, who has to stand up against these things… Pierlot McCrooke 17:52, May 14, 2010 (UTC) State Speech Ladies en gentlemen, boys and girls! This here is Pierlot McCrooke speaking, your countries greatest orator and statesman of all times, and your future president (mark my words ). I want to speak with you, today, about my views on the state, and on how we will reform the state. And about the type of man I am, deep down inside. I have great plans, people, great plans! Sit back and listen in amazement! My plan is to change the state, our state, drastically! You may have heard about a country far away, which used to have a certain system called Kenson. This Kenson-system was a full democracy. It was entirely, 100% democratically. In the system, everybody had the right to tell his or her opinion. Every single citizen in the nation, not just the MOTC’s. Because of this, the system was completely democratical. Everybody had the ability to say whatever he wanted to say, and have his voice and opinion heard by everyone. Is that not a great system, ladies and gentlemen? Does that not sound thrilling? I am a great politician. And a great, great statesman. I have an enormous experience, for I have been a member of this site since 2007. I am, without a doubt, one of the most experienced users on this site. With many articles I have written, and villages I have set up and ruled, I can be seen as one of the most profilic writers of the website. What I want for this site, is clearity! No back-door politics, no stabbing under water. But, as the old Dutch saying goes: jullie met open vizier tegemoet treden – to face you with my helmet open. Like a knight in shining armour, ladies and gentlemen! Can you see the picture? That is how you should look at me. As a knight in shining armour, a true hero of democracy. As your great and wonderful saviour. I like to compare myself to William of Orange, William the Silent. He was silent for years. He never spoke a word. Always sitting around, silently… but as the years went by, he saw what the evil despot, the king of Spain, was doing. He saw the inquisition killing thousands of innocent people for being so-called heretics. And that was the point at which William said: enough! No more! And he, who always had been the loyal servant of his master, the King of Spain, became a fierce freedom fighter, a champion of the people! He grabbed his shield and sword, jumped in the saddle and rode to victory followed by thousands of soldiers. And he defeated the evil king, and he put an end to the tyranny! That is what I will do! I will not grab weapons. But my voice will be my weapon! My mind will be my shield! And as God is my witness, I will make Lovia a better country! So that nobody can ever say, ever again, that Pierlot McCrooke is not a good citizen. Or that Pierlot McCrooke is not willing to fight for his country. For I am willing to do just that! So that within a thousand years after my death, children will still learn the name McCrooke at school. And they will repeat, endlessly, my timeless quote: one for all, and all for one! Pierlot has left the building! Pierlot McCrooke 18:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't know you were a sockie of Pierius's Bucurestean 18:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Impressive you've got your own speech writer like Obama :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hahaha Bucurestean 18:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::OWTB is right Pierlot McCrooke 18:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::How much do you pay 'm? Perhaps he could write a speech for me too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And me too!! Btw, I'm not right, you want to say there? :( Bucurestean 18:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Many dollars. I cant write a speech myself so i ask him to write a speech. BTW if you want his speeches you can contact pierius per mail Pierlot McCrooke 18:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::This speech would score high on the populism meter but I hear (almost) no reasonable arguments. You just yell fancy words. 07:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Walden! (video) : 11:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) There was a speeech here... There was a speech here written by drabo but since it did not comply with SC rule two''' " Speakers’ Corner may not be used to spread feelings of hatred against somebody or something. No bad shall be spoken of anybody without reasonable cause and only through decent language. "' Pielot (I was thinking) did rule four '"Speakers’ Corner has the right to remove speakers from the park when the speaker is considered to be violating either the laws of the Kingdom of Lovia or the Speakers’ Corner regulations."' This was just to show people that somthing stupid was here.Thnx Peilot! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :How do I write ''double thumbs up in internetlanguage? Cause that is how I feel inside. And now I'm off, staaaaarving. -- 17:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Is this guy gone crazy? Dr. Magnus 18:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC)